Baby Santana
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Co Written with Ananoncallednonie. Prequel to Tana's Baby.


Santana was beyond upset after her grandmother basically disowned her. She ran into her house sobbing.

"Mami!," she called out tears running down her face "Mami!"

Marie Lopez ran in the direction of her daughter's sobbing voice. When she saw her standing ther in the living room she wrapped her up in a tight hug and began cooing in her ear.

"S-sh-she disowned me!" Santana wailed, clinging to her mother's shirt.

"WHo did baby girl?" Maria asked, rocking her baby girl back and forth, "Who disowned you?" She asked.

"Nana!" Santana wailed.

"Oh baby it's okay Mami's here Mami's here shh shh," she continued to rock the sobbing girl. In this moment Marie saw Santana as her little girl again. Not her daughter who was going to graduate and who was growing up, but just her little girl who wanted her mommy.

Santana kept sobbing her poor little heart out, "Why doesn't Nana love me Mami?" She asked, utterly heart broken. "Why can't she just expect that I love Brittany?"

"I don't know baby I don't," she told her daughter. "I love you baby and your Papi loves you and Brittany loves you too," she comforted. Santana continued to cry. Marie got up from the ouch "I'll be right back Sanny," she then climbed into the attic she returned with Santana's favorite blanket and stuffed animal from when she was a baby. "Look what I have for you," she said handing the items to the girl.

Santana sniffled and snatched the stuffed animal and blanket from her Mami and cuddled the blanket close to her chest. She then wrapped her arms around Maria's waist and sniffled. "Thank you Mami." She whimpered. Maria smiled sadly, and picked Santana back up and placed her onto her lap.

"Mami will you sing to me like you did when I was little?" she asked. Marie happily complied and began to sing a soft lullaby.

Santana sniffled, and laid her head down on her mother's shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep. "Love you Mami." She sniffled.

Santana was quietly sleeping on her mother's lap. Marie sighed and took the girl to her room and laid her on the bed. she knew she had some shopping to do.

Santana woke up when she was laid down and tears filled her eyes again, "No, Mami lay with me." She whimpered.

Marie sighed and returned to Santana's side. "Shh Sanny I've got to go make dinner you just lay here and take a nap okay?" she said stroking the girls hair.

Santana whimpered, "Can you call Bwit for me." She whispered tiredly, with a small lisp.

Maria smiled sadly and nodded her head. "Of course Baby." She cooed.

Marie pulled Santana's phone from her purse and dialed Brittany's number.

"Brittany it's Mrs. Lopez can you come over Santana really needs you," she said. And it seemed no later the she got off the phone with Brittany that she was there. "She's up in her room," She told the blonde who rushed up the stairs.

Brittany felt her heart break at the sight of her girlfriend, who was sobbing into the pillow. The blonde crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, "I'm here baby." She cooed softly, "What happened?" She then asked.

"My Abuelita disowned me when I came out to her," Santana explained "Now I'm here acting like a baby my Mami even gave me my blankee and I cried for her when she was about leave the room," She continued.

Brittany stroked Santana's hair, and kissed Santana's forehead, "Its okay to cry baby." She cooed, "You have every right to cry and want your Mami."

"I do," Santana cried "I want my Mami," she sobbed into Brittany's chest.

"I know but your Mami's making dinner you're tired and you need a nap," Brittany cooed.

Santana sniffled and nodded her head, "Don't weave Brit." She begged.

Brittany shushed Santana gently, "Sh, its okay baby. I won't leave, just go to sleep." She cooed. Santana whimpered and slowly fell asleep.

Brittany smiled down at her when she saw her thumb find it's way to her mouth. She lay there with the girl then decided to go talk to Marie.

"Mrs. L, I want to help Santana as much as possible but I'm not sure how," Brittany explained.

"Thank you Brittany I have an idea of how to help her something I read about on line," Marie began

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"We baby her." Maria said.

Brittany looked confused, "What?" She asked.

"We put her in diapers and treat her as a baby. I read that infantilsim can help anyone cope." Maria explained.

Brittany nodded her head in understanding.

"That sounds great but how do we get her to agree?" She asked.

Maria's face dropped, "Oh, I didn't think about that." She admitted, biting her lip. "She'll never agree to it."

"Right now I actually think she might she was crying for you before she fell asleep and now she's sucking her thumb," Brittany explained.

Maria sighed, "Okay, we'll talk about the babying after dinner." She decided, "Will you mind staying until I decide to drop the babying?" She then asked.

Brittany smiled brightly, "Of course!"

"Thank you so much Brittany," Marie said as she hugged the girl. "Dinner is ready now will you go get Santana?" she continued. Brittany nodded and went off the Santana's room.

"Sanny dinner's ready," she cooed when she entered the room

Santana sniffled, and rubbed her eyes. "Okay." She sniffled and crawled out of bed. "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Its a surprise." Brittany teased, grabbing Santana's hand.

After dinner was finished Marie cleared the table and came and sat next to Santana.

"Mija I have something I want to talk to you about," she began "I know how upset you are but I think I have something that can help,"

Santana sniffled and looked up at Marie, "What?" She asked, sniffling wildly.

Marie took a deep breath, "Well, I was thinking that me, Papi and Brittany could baby you for a little bit." SHe said softly.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"We'll provide complete are for you and it'll be just like when you were about 18 months old, we will never do anything to embarrass you but you can just be little in your mind and we can make you feel better," Marie explained.

Santana thought, "Can you explain it more please?" She asked nervously.

"Well, we would diaper you, bottle feed you, and anything to make you feel like a baby." Marie explained,.

Santana bit her lip, "Would I have to wear a diaper to school?" She asked.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Okay," Santana said. "When can we start?" she asked.

"Right now baby I'll give a nice warm bath and we'll take off from there I went shopping while you were napping so I have what we need," Marie explained.

Santana nodded her head and reached for her Mami. Marie smiled and instantly picked up her baby girl and hugged her close.

Marie carried Santana to the bathroom and ran a bath and adding bubbles. "Come here mija," she said. Marie began to undress Santana and then helped her into the bathtub. Santana relaxed under the bubbles and water. "Does that feel good sweetie?" she asked. Santana nodded and splashed around a little

Marie smiled, "Alright, I need to go get something, so Brit Brit is going to help you with your bath okay sweetie?"

Santana whimpered softly, but nodded her head. "Otway." She whimpered.

Brittany entered the bathroom and knelt down by the tub. "HI Sanny," She cooed

"Hi Bwit." Santana whispered shyly, splashing slightly at the water. Brittany smiled and started to wash Santana's hair gently.

"Nice and clean," Brittany cooed as she got Santana out of the bathtub wrapping her in a towel and leading her to her bedroom where Marie was waiting.

"Come lay down," Marie cooed. Santana complied and laid in front of her mother. Marie unwrapped the towel and began to diaper her daughter.

Santana blushed brightly, and Brittany stroked her hair as she was diapered. "Its okay Sanny, no need to be embarassed." Brittany cooed.

After she was diapered Marie dressed her in warm flannel pj's

"Brit can you go fix a bottle please," she asked Brittany nodded quickly and left the room

Marie picked Santana up and started to rock her baby back forth. Brittany soon came back upstairs and gave Marie the bottle.

"Open up sweetie," She cooed Santana opened her mouth and accepted the nipple into her mouth. She began to suck and snuggle into her mother.

When the bottle was empty Santana was fast asleep. Marie smiled softly and laid Santana gently on the bed, and motioned Brittany to follow her. "Wow she took that much easier than I thought."

"She was really upset so I think she wanted," this Brittany said.

"I think you're right," Marie agreed.

Brittany sighed, "I don't like seeing my Sanny like that." She said with a pout. Marie smiled and hugged Brittany close.

"She'll get better." She soothed

"I know," Brittany said. Marie settled Brittany in the guest room and waited for her husband to get home.

Marie sighed softly when she heard the door open, and ran downstairs to meet her husband.

They greeted each other happily and Marie heated her husbands dinner

"I've got some thing to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Her husband asked.

"I'm babying Santana because your mother disowned her and is a complete mess." Marie explained quickly.

Her husband, Mario just nodded. "Alright so does this mean I have my little girl back," he asked.

Marie smiled and nodded.

Mario smiled excitedly, "Is she asleep?" He then asked.

"Sorry sweetie, she was really tired." She explained.

"It's fine I'll just see her in the morning," He said kissing the top of his wife's head as he left the kitchen. On his way to his bedroom he creaked Santana's door open just a little, he always loved watching her sleep.

Marie smiled and quickly got ready to bed and yawned loudly. "Night Mario!" She called to him, before falling asleep.

Santana woke aware of several things  
1. She was still heartbroken  
2. Her Girlfriend bathed her the night before  
3. Her mother dressed, diapered and bottle fed her  
diaper was...wet?

All of this hit her so fast and she began to cry.

Marie woke up in an instant when she heard her baby crying and ran into Santana's room, "Oh baby, what's wrong?" She cooed.

"W..w...wet," was all Santana managed.

"Ahh it's okay little one we'll get you all nice and dry and happy," she coo

Santana sniffled and rubbed her eyes as Marie laid her down on the bed and quickly changed her diape

"Are you hungry Sanny you want some breakfast?" Marie asked.

Santana sniffled softly and nodded her head, "Wes pwease." She whispered.

Marie took her daughter down to the kitchen and sat her in a chair. "What do you want eat baby?" she asked.

"Oatmweal," Santana responded quietly.

Marie smiled and nodded her head, "Okay baby." She cooed and started making Santana some Oatmeal and smiled softly when Brittany walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sanny," she cooed when she sat next to the girl.

"Hi Bwrit," Santana replied. Santana's father entered shorlty after.

"How's my litte princess this morning?" he asked.

"Good Daddy," she replied.

Mario smiled softly and kissed Santana on the forehead, "Well that's good." He cooed, "What's Mami making for breakfast?" He then asked.

"Oatmweal." Santana whispered.

"That sounds yummy!" he cooed as he ruffled her hair. Marie returned to the table with a bowl and a bottle of milk.

"Here you go baby," she cooed as she sat in front of the girl and began spoon feeding her.

Santana easily allowed her mother to feed her. She did not whine or fuss at all as she was fed. "What a good baby." Marie cooed, and Brittany walked over and kissed her girlfriend's head.

Santana giggled and took a drink from her bottle. She soon began to wiggle and fuss a little.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"I hafta...potty" Santana admitted.

Marie smiled softly, "That's what the diaper is for baby." She cooed. Santana bit her lip before relaxing as the diaper grew warm

"Let's get you changed and then we'll find something fun for you to do today," Marie cooed as she pulled Santana out of her chair.

Santana blushed brightly and buried her face into the crock of her Mami's neck. "Otway Mami." She whispered.

Marie dressed Santana in a little pink shirt and overalls before taking her back to the living room.

"Aww, you look so cute Sanny!" Brittany squealed, picking Santana up and twirling them in a circle. Santana giggled softly.

Brittany carried Santana to the couch and sat her on her lap and began playing Peek-A-Boo with her. Santana was soon giggling wildly and clapping letting her mind relax and regress to a place where she was younger and life wasn't so hard.

Brittany giggled as her girlfriend started to regress, and rocked the girl gently, "So Sanny, what should we do today?" She asked.

Santana shrugged, "Have a movie day?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay sweetie what do you want to watch first," she asked.

"Um, uh I wanna watch Awadin!" Santana squealed, making Brittany giggled. "I has popcown Bwit?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know mija I think you're still to little for popcorn how about some cheerios instead," Marie said.

Santana started to pout, "Popcown." She whimpered, "Pwease?" She asked, giving her Mami large puppy dog eyes.

"No baby you might choke on the kernels little one," she explained.

Santana started to sniffle unhappily, "No chewwos den. No nofing." She whimpered, and laid her head down on Brittany's shoulder.

Santana whimpered Marie just shrugged off her daughters mini tantrum and joined the two girls in the couch

Brittany sighed softly, and stroked Santana's hair as the movie started.

Santana began to relax while watching the movie. Brittany smiled at Marie when the girl slipped her thumb into her mouth.

Santana fell asleep before the movie was even over. Brittany giggled a little bit and hugged Santana closer to her chest.

Brittany took Santana upstairs and laid her down for a nap

"Sleep well little Sanny," she cooed.

Brittany smiled softly and skipped down stairs.

"Thank you so much for helping with this," Mario said when she entered the living room.

"It's ni problem really Anything for my Sanny," Brittany replied happily.

Marie chuckled, and patted Brittany on the head, "You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

Brittany blushed and nodded "I do so much," she said. Soon small sniffles were heard from upstairs.

Brittany instantly ran up stairs and saw Santana crying, "What's wrong Sanny?" She asked, picking the girl up.

"Want Mami I not sweepy no more and hungry," Santana whined.

"Shh shh I'll take you to your Mami it's okay," Brittany cooed.

Brittany happily carried Santana downstairs and handed the little girl over to Marie.

"Hi Baby Girl," Marie cooed.

"Mami," Santana whined

Marie rocked Santana gently, "What's wrong baby girl?" She cooed.

"Hungwy." Santana pouted,

"What do you want for lunch baby?" she asked.

"PBJ" Santana said after a moment of thought

Marie smiled and nodded her head, carrying the little girl into the kitchen. She quickly made the sandwich and kissed Santana on the head before setting her down at the table.

Santana sloppily ate thesandwhich and wund uo covered in grape jelly.

Marie chuckled softly and grabbed a washcloth before cleaning her little girl's face. "Messy baby." She cooed.

"Cwuddle me Mami?" Santana asked with a sweet tone.

Marie smiled brightly, and picked Santana up. She carried the girl into the living room and held her close, "Of course baby." She cooed.

Santana cooed as she cuddled into her mother.

Marie smiled and kissed Santana's forehead, "Whose mommy's little girl." She cooed.

"Tana is mommy Tana!" Santana squealed. Marie chuckled and tickled Santana's feet causing the girl to erupt with laughter

"No Mommy, no tickle!" Santana squealed, squirming around. Marie laughed loudly and kept tickling the girl.

Santana pouted "wet Mommy," she whined as a blush rose to her checks with her confession.

Marie chuckled, and picked Santana up easily. "Alright baby let's get you changed." She cooed.

When Santana was dry she clung to her mother "Wanna se daddy," she whined.

Marie smiled, "Alright, let's go see Daddy." She cooed, carrying Santana into Mario's office.

When there Marie set Santana on the ground and waddled over to Mario.

"Hi Daddy," she said cutely

Mario instantly picked Santana up and kissed her forehead, "Hi there Baby Girl." He cooed lovingly.

"I hang wif you daddy?" Santana asked.

Mario pretended to think about, and tapped his chin. He sighed dramaticly, "I guess my best buddy can hang with me." He cooed.

Marie smiled from the door way. She heard Santana begin to babble on about everything and anything

Mario laughed loudly, and kissed Santana's cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful story Sanny." He said.

"Daddy can I have some paper to color?" Santana asked giving her father huge puppy did eyes

"Of course you can." Mario cooed, grabbing a piece of paper and handed Santana a marker. "There you go baby girl."

After several minutes Santana came back to Mario with a drawing of two obscure looking people and she handed to him she however was also covered in marker.

"I drawed you a picture Daddy!" Santana crowed happily.

"Oh my gosh, its beautiful." Mario said, kissing her cheek. "I'm going to hang it on the fridge." He decided, making Santana beam with pride.

Marie entered the office to see her face marked up with marker spots "Santana Marie Lopez how on earth did you get so dirty?" she asked.

Santana giggled a little bit, "Daddy gave me markew." She giggled.

Marie sighed. "Mario why did you give Santana a marker," she asked indicating Santana's colorful state.

Mario bit his lip and grinned, "She wanted to color." He muttered.

Maria sighed heavily. "Looks like someone is getting an early bath time," she said picking the girl up.

Santana giggled a little bit, "Baf time!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"That's right sweetie bath time," Maria said happily carrying the giggling girl to the bathroom.

"Can Bwit Bwit come pway wif me?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Well why don't you go see if she will come play with you while I start your bath," Maria said while placing the girl on the ground giving her bottom a playful swat as she took off down the hall.

"Bwit Bwit!" Santana squealed as she skipped into Brittany's room. Brittany smiled.

"What is it baby girl?" Brittany cooed.

"Come pway wif me!" She squealed.

"Okay sweetie," Brittany said grabbing Santana's hand

"You baf wif me?" Santana asked Brittany sweetly.

Brittany bit her lip and looked at Marie, who nodded her head. Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

Marie shut off the tap and left the room.

"make sure she gets clean," she told Brittany sternly before leaving.

Brittany chuckled and nodded her head, "I will." She said, and started to wash Santana's hair.

Santana splashed brittany and erupted into giggles.

Brittany chuckled softly and splashed Santana back gently.

"I wove you Bwrittany," Santana said happily.

"I love you to Santana." Brittany cooed, kissing Santana gently on the forehead.

After ridding Santana of all the marker Brittany drained the tub and helped Santana out.

Santana giggled, "Can you make me a baba Bwit?" Santana asked sweetly.

Brittany chuckled and nodded her head, "After we get you in some clothes sure." She cooed.

"But want baba now," Santana whined.

"Alright, alright. Marie! Can you make Santana a bottle!" Brittany called.

"I want ou too make it," Santana whined.

"Sanny you need clothes first," Brittany told her.

Santana whined a little bit more, "Pwease Bwit Bwit?" She whined.

"do you just want to run around naked Sanny?" Brittany teased.

Santana giggled and nodded her head, "Uh huh!" She squealed.

Brittany chuckled well let's at least get a diaper on you so we don't have a mess," Brittany cooed as she pulled out a fresh diaper for Santana.

Santana giggled and nodded her head, "Otway Bwit." She giggled as Brittany put a diaper on her.

Brittany carried the half naked girl to the kitchen Marie chuckled when she saw them.

"Baba!" Santana squealed excitedly as Brittany started to make the bottle.

"Sanny where in the world are your clothes!" Marie asked in pretend shock.

Santana giggled a little bit, "Dey upstaiws!" SHe squealed.

"here you go sweetie," Brittany cooed as she handed Santana the bottle.

"Fank wou Bwrit," Santana replied before happily taking the bottle into her mouth.

Brittany and Marie laughed, "Alright. Now lets get you into some clothes." cooed Brittany.

She carried Santana to her bedroom and pulled out some clothes for the girl.

Santana giggled a little bit as she suckled from her bottle. "I sweepy now Bwit Bwit." She said with a loud yawn.

"Sounds like its nap time then," Brittany said as she laid Santana down on her bed.

Santana started to whine loudly, "Stay Bwit!" She whimpered.

"okay sweetie," Brittany coos as she returned to the bed and snuggled her close.

"I wove you Bwittany." Santana whispered, snuggling close to Brittany.


End file.
